


Call Me Out

by chocolatechimkookie



Series: Call Me Out [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Best wingman Joshua, Biker Gangs, Call Call Call! inspired, Fluff, I definitely wanna expand on this AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Minghao being a salty hoe, Motorcycles, Photography Major Xu Ming Hao, Sweet sweet Junhui, especially the other ships, illegal racing, white haired Jun because that era was my AeSthETiC, yes Minghao has the black mullet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechimkookie/pseuds/chocolatechimkookie
Summary: All they knew about Minghao was the aesthetic pictures and the glasses and the clothes, not the boyfriend standing by the gates wrapped in a black leather jacket. Definitely not that.Minghao's secret other life of bikes and racing and a beautiful white haired boy has been so far kept well under wraps, that is, until it isn't anymore.(Inspired by the Call Call Call! MV because holy shit that was a work of art my wig has been stolen and brought to the north pole, if spotted please have it returned to me I need it in time for their Korean comeback too)





	Call Me Out

Minghao flicks his wrist to glance at the shiny silver watch adorning it, cheering internally as the minute hand draws ever closer to twelve. The class had been going on for far too long just five minutes into the lecture, so now, two hours later, Minghao was just about ready to either walk right out of the hall or throw something very large and heavy at his professor to get him to stop talking. 

 _That useless textbook he’d made them get that they’d never ever used, perhaps_ , he thought to himself, fingers tapping restlessly at the wooden desk in front of him. A foot nudged at his own and he looked up to meet Joshua’s large, cat-like eyes, now narrowed in annoyance with a pointed glare towards his hand. Unlike himself, Joshua actually enjoyed this stupid maths elective they had picked (Joshua had picked, Minghao was just a good friend), so the American was _actually_ busy scrawling notes across his books while Minghao was just waiting for the clock to count down so he could _leave_. 

He mouths a quick ‘sorry’ to his older friend and ceases his tapping, fiddling with the cool metal of the silver ring around his pinky instead. He doesn’t take it off but the inscription on the inside of it is as clear in his mind as if he were staring right at it, drawing a small smile to his lips despite himself. _God_ he loves that boy to bits. 

The sound of the projector powering down is enough to yank Minghao out of his melancholic state, perking him right up and out of his seat.

“That’ll be it for today folks, don’t forget to turn in your assignments to me by the next class or I’ll have to deduct marks from your final grade,” their professor says as the bloody old geezer strides out the door, taking away with him two precious hours of Minghao’s life that he could have been spending with a certain someone but will now never ever be getting back. 

Thanks a lot for that, _Josh._

As if he’d been summoned, Joshua popped out beside him, books packed away and backpack already slung over his shoulder. Minghao’s own sling bag held only his pens and a spare notebook, since he’d dropped off the rest of his stuff at his apartment after his early morning classes so he wouldn’t have to lug around all that weight for the rest of the day. 

For his _date_. 

“We meeting up with Soonyoung now?” Joshua asks as they head towards the exit, running his fingers through his hair to make it look a little more presentable. In all honesty, Joshua was already possibly the second best looking person he knows, and goodness knows he’d have a lot more people falling over his feet if the elder didn’t constantly wrap himself up in those oversized sweaters he’s so fond of. 

Minghao’s eyes roam over one of the many aforementioned sweaters that Joshua has on today, wondering just how much pouting and aegyo it would take for Joshua to let him style him for a week. He gives his own outfit a quick once over in one of the mirrors lining the hallway, the lapel of the branded casual suit jacket sharp and pairing well with the large round glasses perched delicately below the bridge of his nose. 

It was the best date outfit he could have picked if he does say so himself, guaranteed to knock the socks off of one Wen Junhui. 

He nods in reply to Joshua’s question. “Yeah, and Hyeseong and Jungmin too apparently.” 

Joshua hums and slings an arm around his shoulder to pull him closer, a devilish grin on his face. “So when’s Junnie boy gonna come pick you up huh?” Joshua teases before his eyes turn a bit more serious, “he is bringing a car this time, _right_?”

Minghao is rather chagrined that he doesn’t know the answer to that, but at the same time can’t help the thudding in his chest that picks up in speed as the thought of Junhui not bringing a car has his stomach twisting in nervous excitement. 

It has been _so long_ since he’s seen his baby after all. 

“I’m not sure when he’s coming around, he said he’d text me when he’s near so,” he shrugs, looking away from Joshua to wave at Soonyoung and their other two friends, the three having just come out of a lecture of their own. 

(Seriously, Minghao was majoring in photography, why the hell was he doing a maths elective?)

“Myunghoooo!!!” Soonyoung calls from across the hall, waving back with at least five times more excitement than Minghao had as the older boy grabs the arms of their friends to drag them over to join Joshua and himself. Once Soonyoung gets close enough the boy launches himself onto Minghao, rubbing their cheeks together with all the ferocity of a baby tiger. “Hyung has missed you _soooooo_ much!” 

“Hyung, I just saw you yesterday, we had _lunch_ together,” Minghao mumbles out, fixing his glasses from where Soonyoung had knocked them askew. 

Soonyoung fake wails, earning himself quite a few confused looks from the students ambling around them with a few knowing smiles interspersed between them. “A simple meal is not enough to satisfy my lonely heart, Myungho-ah-“

“Wonwoo-hyung will be very sad to hear that,” he hums, dancing out of reach as Soonyoung makes another grab for him. “After _all_ the effort he went through to bring you food during midterms too, such a shame…” he says in mock disappointment, shaking his head slowly and forcing his grin down despite the loud laughter coming from their friends. 

He and Joshua continue their journey towards the lecture building’s exit, ignoring Soonyoung’s loud claims of how his Nonu was a special case and how he loved him more than anything in the world. Minghao would ordinarily be rolling his eyes at his older friend’s antics, but he was in a good mood today, so he soon found himself joining in to sing Jeon Wonwoo’s praises just to see the 10:10 squint of Soonyoung’s eyes when he smiled. 

The second they stepped out the doors a gaggle of girls rushed past them and nearly knocked Jungmin right off his feet, the boy stumbling a little while he regained his balance. Minghao reached out a hand to grab at Jungmin’s arm to steady him, the latter shooting him an appreciative look as he did. “Thanks Myungho-yah, wonder what’s all the commotion about,” Jungmin jerked his chin in the direction the girls had dashed off in, and Minghao found himself frowning in confusion at the sight of the large crowd surrounding the main gates of the school. 

Was there a celebrity visiting today or something? Why had he not heard about this. 

“Come on, let’s go have a look,” Hyeseong beckoned, already moving forwards towards the crowd that was gradually growing in size. As Minghao got closer he could swear that he saw a flash of white and red coming from whatever it was everyone was staring at, his stomach sinking as the realisation of just who was attracting so much attention hit him right in the face. 

He _didn’t_. 

Finally their group got close enough for Minghao to peer over the much shorter heads of all the squealing girls huddled there, and he groaned internally at the sight of the bright white muss of dyed hair that greeted him. 

He _did_.

“Isn’t that…“ Joshua began, whispering it into his ears as to not catch the attention of Hyeseong and Jungmin who were still very much blissfully unaware of the existence of the other side of Minghao’s life. All they knew about was the aesthetic pictures and the glasses and the clothes, not the boyfriend standing by the gates wrapped in a black leather jacket. _Definitely_ not that. 

Minghao nods in reply before Joshua can finish his sentence, shooting him a meaningful glance while his hand digs into his pocket for his phone. Maybe he can just text Jun to meet him around the block where there wouldn’t be any giggling girls around-

“Who are you looking for, Oppa? Maybe I can help,” one of the girls simpers, _actually_ daring to go up to Junhui and run her hand down the length of his forearm. That little…

Junhui smiles politely at her before gently removing her hand, running his fingers through his artfully tousled white hair. “It’s okay, miss, I’ll just be waiting here, he’ll come around eventually.” 

If the girl is shocked at Junhui’s blatant rejection she doesn’t let it show, continuing her efforts in pressing herself up against him with a fake pout on her peach pink lips. “You’re waiting for your friend? What’s his name, Oppa?” 

At this the first signs of alarm start to work their way into Minghao’s gut, the sound of ringing bells sounding in his ears. That boy better not-

“Minghao, I’m waiting for my Minghao,” Junhui says, an almost wistful smile on his devastatingly handsome face as he strokes the leather rims of the fake goggles attached to the vintage helmet he has propped on the seat, _Minghao’s_ helmet. 

Almost as if on cue, the girls standing in front of him turn in unison to face him, wide and questioning eyes staring him down. Even Hyeseong and Jungmin are staring at him incredulously, and Minghao feels himself flushing red as he catches a few prying eyes giving him and his clothes a judgemental once over. He could literally hear the questions in their head: “Why him?”, “Myungho the priss with the _biker_?”

It was at the sound of a muffled snicker that something in him snaps. 

Screw all of them.

He could always send his jacket to the cleaners afterwards anyways. 

Finding Joshua’s arm in the crowd he gives it a light squeeze, jerking his chin in Junhui’s direction and attempting to convey as much as he could within that single glance. Joshua only gives him a sly grin in response, winking once before gently pushing him forwards. 

 _“Go,”_ he hears, though Joshua’s lips had not parted. And _go_ he would. 

Minghao shoulders some of the girls blocking his path to Junhui out of the way, pulling his suit jacket off of his arms and folding it up to put into his bag as he went. If Junhui was here on his bike rather than in Seungcheol’s car, it could only be assumed that his baby was too. 

And that just meant they’d be going for a ride. 

“Junhui-gē!” he calls out, Junhui’s head snapping up and a bright, toothy smile spreading over his cheeks at the sight of him. It’s been more than two years since they’d first met but he still manages to make his heart race whenever he smiles like that, and Minghao honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The girl that had been rubbing herself all over his boyfriend is glaring at him in disdain, perfectly drawn eyebrows scrunched up in what Minghao could only guess was utter indignation that this _gorgeous_ , _sexy_ biker would choose someone as _prissy_ and _high-and-mighty_ as Xu Minghao over herself.

Well, he’d show her. 

He grabs his phone and wallet out of his bag before tossing it over the heads in the crowd towards Soonyoung; the older boy’s own apartment is only a few doors down from his own, so he’d just drop to pick up his bag from him later. The dancer lets out a surprised yelp but catches the bag anyways, and Minghao gives him a quick salute before turning back towards Junhui, mimicking Joshua’s mischievous grin from earlier on. He runs a hand through his hair, effectively ruining up the careful styling he’d spent his morning on but not really caring all that much in the heat of the moment

“Did you bring my baby?” he asks Junhui, grabbing his helmet from the seat of Junhui’s own bike and pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before pulling it on over his head. Junhui only smirks before tossing his keys at him, which Minghao catches easily but still shoots Junhui a playful glare over. 

“Of course I did, Haohao, you’ve been bugging me about her for a week,” Junhui says as he hooks a thumb over his shoulder to point to something behind him. It’s at that very moment that the whispers and murmurs around them simply fade away into white noise, and all he can see is his _beautiful_ black Harley parked neatly along the sidewalk outside the school gates. “Mingyu and Wonwoo helped me drop it off earlier.”

Minghao strides right past him and makes a beeline for his bike, stroking his fingertips lovingly over the smooth new glossy paint job on his baby. It’d been to his utter dismay and horror to go over to where he’d left his bike at Junhui’s place only to find out that Mingyu (that stupid oversized puppy) had somehow managed to knock his bike over and drench her in the bucket of bright green paint (why) he’d been carrying at the time. 

Needless to say Mingyu had paid for her repair and repainting, but Minghao would still be using the incident as blackmail material for at least another month, two if he could stretch it. 

“She’s gorgeous, Gē,” he breathes in almost reverence, meeting Junhui’s twinkling eyes and knowing exactly where they’ll be going for their date. 

Junhui is pulling on his own helmet as he swings his leg over his bike, starting up the engine with an impressive rev and pushing his kickstand up with his foot. “Race you there, Haohao?” he asks, and Minghao’s eyes can’t help but snap to the small sliver of a tongue that darts out to wet Junhui’s heart shaped upper lip (which he spent many a night thinking about but that’s a tale for another time). 

“What’s in it for me?” Minghao teases, already looking forward to the kisses he knows he’ll be getting later on. 

Only his boyfriend’s cheeky little smirk is visible as he snaps down the viser on his helmet, the dark tinting hiding the rest of his features from Minghao’s view. As Minghao starts up his own bike, he remembers to shoot the girls still standing behind them the smuggest smile he can muster, revving up the engine and almost shuddering in pleasure at the sound of its growl. That one girl from before is still staring at him with fury painted over her face almost as thickly as all that makeup she has slathered on, but Minghao merely winks at her before speeding off down the street with Junhui in quick pursuit. 

As the wind has the few exposed strands of his black hair flapping around his face, Minghao can’t help but laugh in unadulterated joy. This was where he belonged, not some lecture hall or stuffy library, but out on the open road with the sun glaring down at him and racing with the wind.

He pushes his bike even harder, revelling in the smooth glide over the rough tarmac and the adrenaline pumping in his ears. Above the whipping of the wind Minghao can start to hear the sound of the bustling city, the honking cars and the faintest thrumming of street music. He risks a quick glance at Junhui who's nearly caught up with him, and it’s when their eyes meet that the unspoken challenge begins. 

The angry honking from the cars cruising down the street do nothing to faze him as he weaves in between them, laughing out loud as a businessman sticks his hand out of his window and flips him the bird. The thought that he could get very quickly ploughed over if he let his focus slip for even a breath had adrenaline flooding his entire system, the only thing yanking him out of his high being the sight of Junhui’s red and white Suzuki speeding on down the main road ahead of him. 

Aw _hell_ naw. 

He’d made a bet with Seungcheol that Harleys would beat out a Suzuki any day, just in the hopes of getting their eldest friend to make the switch from that ridiculous mirrored monstrosity he chose to ride. 

“Come catch me Haohao!” Junhui shouted, zipping on down the now clearer road without even a glance back, trusting that Minghao would be chasing him. 

And chase him he did. 

 

* * *

 

Minghao let himself fall into Junhui’s arms where the older boy lay on his back on the soft grass by the Han River, sweat plastering strands of white hair over his forehead and dripping slowly down the sides of his face. It’s one of the hottest things he’s ever seen but he’d never admit to it to Junhui’s face. The elder Chinese already knew very well exactly how pretty he is, if his head gets any bigger it won’t be able to fit in his helmet. 

(Minghao doesn’t count the times he starts spilling all of his deepest and darkest thoughts when he’s drunk.) 

“So I won, right?” Minghao mumbles against Junhui’s collarbone, the feeling of his breath on the sensitive skin making his boyfriend shudder. Junhui lets out the cutest little laugh at this and kisses the top of Minghao’s (admittedly sweaty) hair, pushing some of the loose strands away from his eyes. 

Junhui inhales deeply and closes his eyes, the two of them pausing for a moment to bast in the warm glow of the setting sun. “I don’t know, maybe you should help me refresh my memory,” the white haired boy hums, running his tongue along his lips much longer than necessary to convey the exact meaning of his words. Minghao rolls his eyes and complies regardless of how ridiculously Junhui had asked, rolling onto his elbows to start pressing soft, loving kisses to his boyfriend’s lips. 

They’d found this little hideaway by the Han River when they’d first met two years ago, a small secluded patch of greenery hidden away from public view by bushes and trees, and it’s been their favourite lazy date spot since they got together. Junhui reaches a hand up to stroke at Minghao’s cheek, his thumb running over his cheekbone and his pinky (adorned with a ring the match of Minghao’s own) lightly tracing the line of his jaw. His free hand goes up to the base of his neck, tangling through the long black hair brushing over the collar of his shirt and tugging with just enough force to have Minghao’s mouth parting in a moan. 

Junhui’s tongue takes this opportunity to slip between his lips, licking slow and sensual over Minghao’s own. Minghao can feel all of the stress that had been building in him over the course of the week away from Junhui fading away bit by bit with every kiss, every second Junhui had him wrapped up in his arms and refused to let go. 

“I love you,” Junhui whispers first as the two finally break away for some air, his eyes hooded and gentle and just so _Junhui_ it has Minghao’s heart stopping a little. Despite the elder’s suave and dangerous exterior, it had taken Minghao so long to dig through his layers and discover the true teddy bear that lay underneath his leather jackets. 

His boyfriend was just so, so _kind_. 

Much too kind for the kind of world the two of them thrived in. 

The bikes, the danger, the _racing_. 

 _Oh_ the racing. 

Minghao rubs his nose against Junhui’s just to hear the elder laugh again, the sound airy and tinkling like bells on a windy day. “As I love you,” he replies, “with every fibre of my being.” 

The ring on his finger catches the fading light of the gradually disappearing sun and Minghao’s heart swells as Junhui takes his hand and presses a kiss to it before moving to his ring finger, the gesture silent but its meaning sounding loud and clear for both of them. 

He’d known from the first time he’d seen Junhui that first night, racing the stars though they were millions of miles away. Minghao thinks they were lucky, that they’d met at just the right time and place to end up where they are now. 

Junhui says it was fate. 

 _“Our destinies are all written in the stars, Haohao,”_ Junhui had said to him once, legs tangled between his own beneath sweat soaked sheets with the night sky shining brightly above them. _“It’s only a matter of time before we catch up to them.”_

 _“Is that why you race them, Gē?”_ he’d asked then, his heart still pounding in his chest as he traced figure eights over the bare expanse of Junhui’s chest. _“To catch up to your destiny?”_

Junhui hadn’t replied, his breathing seemingly having evened out with his arms wrapped tightly around Minghao’s waist in slumber. Minghao himself had fallen asleep soon after, which would be why he hadn't heard the words whispered against the crown of his head in the silence of unconsciousness. 

_"To catch up to you."_

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be updating Jeongcheol's Home for Supernatural Children and I WAS midway through writing the next chap when the Call Call Call mv dropped and my egg roll was buttered so aggressively I didn't quite know what to do with myself besides write a short inspired by it so woohoo here we are! I hope you all enjoy it and want to see more from this AU because I definitely want to add more to it and expand on Junhao's backstory and the other ships because I already have a basic outline of it planned out :P I'm a complete sucker for anything Junhao so I've been absolutely dying to write something for them for ages so I'm glad I finally got around to doing something :)
> 
> I just couldn't resist writing a biker Junhui in a black leather jacket because that boy rekted me so hard in the mv have you all seen how gorgeous he is <3
> 
> I digress. 
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments if you feel like telling me what else you want to see from this AU and I really hope you've all enjoyed this little short thing I churned out purely for self gratification T_T.


End file.
